BlackMoon Academy
by Rise of the Fallen
Summary: Harry and Hermione are going to the Blackmoon Academy where they meet 3 friends. This story may contain Super Harry and Hermione, Snape is Harry's father type story, if you hate then dont read if you do read and review...so long as its positive and helpfl
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Harry found out about magic earlier? Magical Creature Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**'Bold' Parseltongue**

_'Bold' thoughts_

Chapter one: Parseltongue

If anyone was to look out their windows and looked at Privet Drive Number 4, they would see a small child weeding a garden. This boy is Harry Potter, the wizarding world's savior, but the boy had no clue. He grew up believing his parents died in a car crash.

Sighing softly, Harry pulled another weed among the millions there out and into the yard. His untidy black hair was always getting in way as he worked. '_Why can't Dudley weed the garden for once?'_

He continued to weed as the sun went higher into the sky, and the temperature rising with it. He was about to stop when he heard something hiss,'**Stupid humansss why mussst you disssturb my napsss?'**

Glancing around Harry spotted a small garden snake and asked,"**Where you the one who wasss talking about napssss?"**

**"A human ssspeaker?! I have not ssseen a human who could ssspeak the sssnake tongue!!"** the snake hissed in surprise.

Harry blinked and hissed,"** I wasss ssspeaking sssnake tongue? But how can I ssspeak a different language without knowing it?"**

**"I have no clue little human. What iss your name human?"** The snake asked as it slithered up to Harry and coiled around his arm, watching as he weeded the garden.

"**My name isss Harry Potter and I'm nine years old, what'sss your name?" **Harry asked the snake as he stopped weeding the garden and began to pick up the weeds and place them on the sidewalk.

"**I don't have a name, but you can give me one Harry."** the snake hissed quietly. He slithered off Harry's arm and moved to a shady part of the yard, hissing,"**Come with me, Harry."**

Harry followed the snake and hissed,"** I shall name you Sssalazar." **His emerald green eyes showed excitement. The snake hissed,"**That sssoundsss like a perfect name Harry. Do you know that you are one of the wand weaversss?"**

Harry blinked and hissed,"** Wand weaversss? You mean wizardsss? But wizardsss and ****magic aren't real."**

Salazar looked at Harry but before the snake could reply Harry's aunt, Petunia shouted," Freak, get in here now, Dudley's hungry!!!!!"

Harry sighed,"Coming Aunt Petunia!!!" "**You better leave, if she findsss you, you'll be hurt." **Salazar quickly wrapped himself around Harry's waist and hissed,"**Magic and wizards are real Harry, I see them a lot, you are a wizard."**

Scowling Harry went inside and began to cook steak and potatoes for Dudley while Salazar hissed quietly, stories of the wizarding world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Boy Who Lived and Gringotts

Harry sat in his cupboard with Salazar, who had begun to tell another wizarding tale,"** Five yearsss ago there wasss an evil wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort, he terrorized the wizarding world for yearsss. He wasss sset on taking over the wizarding world. Rumorsss sssaid that there wasss a prophecy that told of a child that would dessstroy him, born during the end of the ssseventh month. There were only two children that fit that desscribtion, you and a boy named Neville."**

Harry frowned, '_Was that where the green light in my dream came from? This Lord Voldemort?"_ "**What happened to Lord Voldemort?"**

Salazar hissed,"**He went after your parentsss. He tried to kill you after he killed your mother but something went wrong and he vanisshed, many sssay he'ss dead but all the ssserpentsss can feel him. He'ss sstill out there a shade mossst likely."**

** "Why did he chosse me? I'm not that ssspecial, am I?" **Harry asked the snake quietly, disbelief written all over his face. His emerald green eyes full of worry and fear.

"**You are a half-blood jussst like him, ssso he thought you would be the bigger threat. I alsso heard from one of my ssnake friendss that you were ssupposse to ssomewhere elsse your parentsss didn't want you living here."**

Harry scowled,"**Then why am I even here then Sssalazar?" **He didn't like the fact that someone had put him here when his parents didn't want him to be living here.

Salazar hissed sadly,"**I don't know who put you here but tomorrow when your uncle takesss usss and the otherss to London I'm going to take you to the Leaky Cauldron. It'sss a place where wizardsss can go to the non-magical world. We'll go to the bank and find out your heritage."**

Harry nodded and fell asleep, and once did not have the dream of the green light and the high pitched evil laugh.

The next morning Uncle Vernon pounded on the door angrily," Come on freak, we have to go and there is no why I'm letting you stay here alone and destroy my house!!!!"

Harry listened carefully for his Uncle to unlock the cupboard door and got out quickly, making sure his uncle didn't see Salazar. He quickly got into the car and sat beside Dudley who whined about being by the freak.

As they neared London his uncle said," You better be back by 5 o'clock or you'll be stuck there for good, got freak?!" Harry quickly nodded and he was dropped off in an abandoned ally-like street. Harry looked around and noticed a sign that read,"Leaky Cauldron."

Laughing Harry hissed to Salazar,"**It appearsss Uncle Vernon actually helped me thisss time. He took us right to the Leaky Cauldron.**

He headed inside and saw the bartender, Tom, and asked," Can you opened the gateway to Diagon Ally? My parents are waiting for me inside."

Tom chuckled and said," Sure thing kid, follow me." Tom took Harry to the back and tapped the bricks and the gateway appeared. Harry quickly remembered the sequence and thanked Tom.

Quickly Harry went inside and looked for the large marble building that Salazar said was Gringotts. Once he spotted it and quickly went to it. He looked at it and saw a creature that Salazar said was a goblin. As he headed inside he noticed the writing on the doors.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more then treasure there._

Harry winced and noted to never steal from goblins, or else you will suffer very much. He went to the closest goblin and said," I wish to have a heritage test please."

The goblin blinked and asked, "What's your name?" It wasn't very often a little kid showed up asking for a heritage test, most already knew theirs.

Harry sighed," My name is Harry James Potter and I don't want anybody besides goblins to know I was here today."

The goblin nodded and said," My name is Griphook, follow me please." Harry followed Griphook as he lead him out of the lobby and through a maze of corridors and doors. They stopped at a door with the words,'Heritage Test and Abilities', and went inside.

The room was painted black and silver, and had a large filing cabinet and desk with a large bowl and a piece of thick paper. Griphook said to the seemingly puzzled Harry," Four drops of blood into the bowl and we'll see what happens."

Harry hesitated but picked up the needle and pricked his finger and allowed the four drops to fall into the bowl before the finger was healed. Watching in interest Harry watched as the bowl glowed a silverish blue and then writing appeared on the parchment.

Harry James Potter

Heir to the Potter line

Heir to the Evans line

Heir to the Gryffindor line

Heir to the Ravenclaw line

Heir to the Hufflepuff line

Second Heir to the Slytherin line

Abilities

Wandless Magic-blocked

Ice Elemental-blocked

Aura Sight-blocked

Natural Occlumens

Natural Necromancer

Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Creature Inheritance: Kitsune Demon and Shadow Faery

Harry stared at the parchment in shock and said," Whose Albus Dumbledore?" From what Salazar told him he must have been the one to place him at the Dursleys. He grew angry seeing that he had blocked his powers.

The goblin scowled at the parchment and said," Albus Dumbledore is the Light Lord and Headmaster of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is also your guardian."

Glaring at the goblin Harry snapped," He is not my guardian. I live with my aunt and her family, who despise magic and anything abnormal! Is there a way to stop his guardianship?"

The goblin nodded and said," He also has been giving 100 pounds a month to the Dursley's for taking care of Harry Potter. And has been taking artifacts from the founders' vaults. Do you want everything back?"

Nodding Harry asked," Is there any books in my vaults? I want to learn more about the wizarding world before I go."

Griphook nodded," Your parents have a vault each full of books and the founders have a huge library as well. There are trunks in each of the vaults and we'll put the books in there and give them to once it's done."

Harry nodded and Griphook set to stopping the payments to the Dursley's and getting his things back while having another goblin pack the trunks.

A half hour later six trunks were placed in front of Harry, each with a different symbol. Griphook explained the trunks," Just say Tiny and it will shrink and say enlarge to make it bigger. The Potter trunk, is the red and blue trunk with a griffin on the front, the Ravenclaw trunk is blue and bronze with an eagle, the Hufflepuff is the black and yellow with the badger. Gryffindor is the red and gold, with a lion, and Slytherin is green and silver with a snake. The Evans trunk is Silver and black with a lily. Is there a power block you want removed today?"

Harry looked over the list and said," The one blocking the Occlumens and Wandless magic please." He thought they would be the most useful at the moment.

Nodding the goblin pointed his hand at the young wizard and began to chant softly in Latin, as he did a silver blue light began to shine. When he finished the light went away and Harry saw nothing but darkness, as he fell to the ground.

As Harry came around he noticed that he had a slight headache and his body was rather sore. Griphook handed him his glasses and said," When you get into a school, buy a wand or the ministry will try to have you kicked out of school."

Nodding,Harry tapped the trunks and said," Tiny." Once they were shrunk he placed them in his pocket and said goodbye to the goblin.

Running Harry went to the Leaky Cauldron, when Tom appeared saying," Griphook told me to give this to you." Harry thanked him and opened it, seeing a bottomless moneybag. Noting to thank the goblin later Harry got into his Uncle's car.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

At the headmaster's office in Hogwarts, a small little instrument went off, signaling that one or more of Harry's blocks had come off. "_It was probably just a false alarm. There's no way that my blocks could be removed. Harry doesn't even know about the wizarding world."_ was what the headmaster thought as he continued to eat the lemon drops. Unaware that his savior was choosing his own destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

"**hi"Parseltongue**

"_**hi"thoughts**_

Chapter three: Hermione Granger

Harry pulled out the Evans trunk, and searched for his favorite series," The Standard Spells and Jinxes Years 1-7" He was currently halfway through the second year. He found it and began to read chapter six, the jelly-leg jinx. When he finished the chapter he began to pronounce the spell, making sure he said it right. Hopping off the bed that use to belong to Dudley, Harry went in search of his cousin.

"_I want to see if I can do this. It'll be fun seeing Dudley try to walk, with this jinx. He deserves it for all the things he's done to the other kids in town." _Smirking Harry saw his cousin at the park, looking like he was bullying another little kid and whispered the jinx and watched as his cousin fell to the ground unable to walk.

The kid, he noticed was a girl with bushy brown hair, she looked around his age. Quickly he went up to her and said, "Was my cousin bullying you?"

The girl looked up at him and said," Yes, he was teasing me because I like to read. He said I was like his cousin, Harry. Are you Harry? My name is Hermione Granger, my family moved here and I was hoping to make a friend."

Grinning Harry held out his hand and said," Yes I'm Harry, and I would like to be your friend if you like. I'll show you my favorite place to hide from Dudley."

Hermione smiled shyly, and shook his hand. Following him, she noticed that he seemed to know that his cousin was mean and asked,"How is it that you are nice when your cousin is such an idiot?"

Laughing Harry said," Well because I was bullied by Dudley as well and managed to scare him away, so he doesn't bother me now. My snake, Salazar, likes to sneak up on him. It's funny." Leaning forward, he whispered," Don't tell anyone but he squeals like a girl."

"Snake, it's not dangerous is it?"

"No it's just a garden snake. It doesn't bite, only when its threatened but the bite does hurt though. Ask Dudley. He knows that very well." Harry said, as he stopped at the edge of the forest, Hermione stared at in shock.

"How come nobody else sees it?" She asked, as she watched people pass through it like it wasn't even there.

"Well, if you see it then your magical, because this is a forest full of magical creatures, like unicorns and werewolves." Harry explained as he headed inside, watching as Hermione followed seemingly in awe.

"What do you mean magical?" Hermione questioned as she followed, looking around in shock, watching as a unicorn walked up towards Harry and gently nuzzle his cheek.

Harry carefully stroked the unicorn's nose saying," Well was there something you could do that nobody else could? This is Lithium, and Lithium this is Hermione." Harry introduced the two.

The unicorn carefully sniffed Hermione before nuzzling her cheek like it had Harry's. Hermione gently stroked Lithium's mane and replied," Whenever I touched a book, I would know everything thing the book held that was important. Like when I go to school and touch the textbooks I remember everything that I need to learn. It was odd at first but I've gotten use to it by now. What about you?"

Harry sat down in the shade and said," That's an awesome ability but it could hurt you if you absorb too much all at once. Well I went to the wizarding bank and found out that I was an a natural occlumens, I have yet to figure what that is, but I'll will find out. I can also do wandless magic. But I can't wait to find out all that I can do. Hopefully, I'll find out soon. If you want to help I can show you my library. It has lots of old and new books."

Hermione's eyes lit up in excitement and said," Of course I'll help you, I like to read, even if I know how it ends."

Grinning Harry said," Come by tomorrow and I'll show you." With that the two sat down and talked about each other's hobbies and likes. As the sun began to set the two headed home.

"Hey Hermione? What house do you live in?" Harry asked as they reached Privet Drive, number 4.

"I live in Privet Drive, number 5 right across the street." And the two said goodbye, with grins as the day ended.


	4. Chapter 4

"**hi"Parseltongue**

_'hi' thoughts_

Chapter four: The Acceptance Letters

It was July, 31rst, Harry's eleventh birthday. He and his friend, Hermione were in the magical forest beside the town, of Privet Drive. Harry had grown and was as tall as Hermione and his hair had grown to his shoulder blades. His green eyes, Hermione always told him, would put any emerald to shame. (if they were able to feel that is) Harry had kept his hair tied back and was often reading books, much like his friend.

Hermione had persuaded her parents to straighten her bushy hair, so it was now straighter, but was now wavy. She had gotten out of her believing what books and authority was automatically true, after hearing what the headmaster of Hogwarts, had done to Harry.

The two friends were currently reading books from Harry's trunks. Harry was reading about Ancient Runes. He had grown fascinated on the subject and had begun to read everything about it. Hermione was reading a book on Kitsune Demons. When she had heard about Harry's creature inheritance she wanted to find out more about it.

"Harry, it says that Kitsune Demons are tricksters, but you don't seem like the type to trick people for the fun of it." Hermione said, puzzled.

Harry looked up from his book and stated," Hermione I'm a trickster when it comes to people who harm others and deserve to be tricked. Like my cousin. The first day I saw you, I placed a jelly-leg jinx on him. That's why he couldn't walk. I warned him not to bully anymore. He didn't listen so I jinxed him. It's fair anyway."

Hermione laughed, and continued to read before asking," So when will you come into your creature inheritance?"

Harry glanced up before continuing to read replying," Um Griphook told me between ages 13 to 17 for my Shadow Faery and my Kitsune Demon could happen at any age so we'll just have to see. Also I'm having the rest of my blocks removed before I go to whatever school I attend. Most definitely is not going to be at Hogwarts, until I'm reading to face the old coot, without killing him."

Hermione sighed,'_Well at least he's being honest. But I wonder how long it'll take for him not to kill the old man. It should be interesting to watch his reaction when he tries to get Harry to attend Hogwarts."_

As Harry finished the book he had been reading, four letters, two were actually brochures, appeared before them. Harry handed Hermione hers and looked at his own. One read:

Harry J. Potter

Smallest Bedroom

Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey

On the back, Harry recognized the the Hogwarts seal and immediately burned it with a fire spell he found in one of the books he read. Looking at the brochure it said,"BlackMoon Academy of Magical Creatures. Reading it he noticed that it showed his magical creatures and classes that could be taken for them in the first year. It also had non-magical classes like martial arts, drama, and many others.

Dear Mister Harry Potter,

We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted to the BlackMoon Academy of Magical Creatures. If you wish to attend, sign you name at the bottom and mark the classes you wish to take. Also you are required to take 3 non-magical classes. School starts September 1rst and the brochure acts as a Portkey. It will activate at 9:00 on the August 30, so you have time to choose a dorm. Once you have chosen your classes a list of supplies will appear on the back.

Sincerely,

Ash Baits, Headmaster of BlackMoon Academy

'_Well that solves my problem of choosing a school that accepts magical creatures.'_ he thought as he picked the classes, transfiguration, charms, runes, potions, martial arts, chemistry, history of magic, and drawing as a class to relax. For his creature inheritance, he was also in elemental training, necromancy, and his creature customs.

Looking over at Hermione he asked," You got into the BlackMoon Academy too?" She nodded and said," It says I'm a third elf and a third unicorn. It says that one of my ancestors had the ability to absorb DNA and I could do so too, once I trained in it. I've taken transfiguration, charms, runes, potions, chemistry, history of magic, debate, weapon training. For my creatures I have healing, earth elemental training, and elven customs."

Nodding Harry and Hermione signed the bottom and on the back were there supplies. "I'll take you to Diagon Ally tomorrow. You might want to talk to your parents about this. I need to find Salazar, he went off somewhere. He said he might not come back until tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and they both headed to their homes, excited to be going to the same school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parseltongue**

_Thoughts_

Chapter five: Shopping, Surprises, and the Weasley Twins

The next morning was a clear sky without a cloud in the sky. Harry and his snake, Salazar, were waiting for the Grangers. "**Where were you yesterday, Salazar?"** Harry questioned his snake as they waited.

**"Remember the day I told you I was part magical? Well I went to the Elder Snake in the forest so I could know my magical side. It seems I'm part Basilisk. My eyes don't kill but they put people in a coma if I want them to. Also the Elder told me you and your friend are going to have many familiars, so I want to bond with you, I'll be much stronger then."** Salazar hissed, as he wrapped himself around Harry's neck, loosely.

**"Well I'd like to bond with you, we'll do it at the school so it doesn't cause problems with my relatives." **Harry replied as the Grangers appeared.

**"**Hello Harry. What language were you speaking in?" Mrs. Granger asked the elven year old boy, who seemed to be somewhat bored.

**"**Um I was speaking the snake language, Parseltongue, Salazar found out he was part basilisk and asked to bond as my familiar." Harry replied before turning to Hermione, "Salazar says we'll have many familiars. So don't be surprised. So shall we go to Diagon Ally?"

**"**Um Harry aren't your relatives coming with us?" Mr. Granger asked, looking at Harry confused.

"No my aunt and uncle hate anything to do with magic so they're not coming. I can take us there myself. Just hold on tightly." Harry said.

"Harry you finally managed to teleport without landing in a wall?" Hermione asked, giving her friend a glare, that could rival his aunt.

"Um well I can do it, only to Gringotts. The goblins let me in without problems. Anyway I am having the rest of my blocks removed and I need to speak to Griphook." Harry said, as the Grangers grabbed onto Harry tightly.

When they stopped, they were in the lobby of Gringotts. The Grangers stared in awe and Harry said," I've asked Griphook to set up a trust fund for Hermione, that is connected to my trust fund. I have too much money in it, so I've decided that we'll share it."

Hermione was about to protest when Harry said," Don't worry I have about 15 other vaults, I'm fine."he went up to one of the goblins and asked," Can you take me and my friends to Griphook, please?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter." the goblin said as he took them to the Heritage and Abilities Room. When they entered Griphook said," Good morning Harry. I've finished gathering your vault keys so you can have them. I suppose you want the rest of the blocks removed?"

"Yes and I want Hermione to have a Heritage Test as well. We found out that she is part unicorn and elf so she must have a magical relative or ancestor." Harry replied, politely.

Griphook nodded and once again began to chant, but this time the light was a dark green and blue. Harry managed to stay awake but was immediately attacked by a wave of pain as the light disappeared. The goblin handed Harry a pain reliever and said," Your Kitsune Demon heritage became dormant so that caused the pain. Your appearance has changed so you might be sore for a while."

Hermione looked at Harry and said," Why am I taking this test Harry?" '_I don't like it that he's paying for this. But then again, he took the same test. It might reveal something.'_

Harry sighed," Because, it'll show your powers, like the knowledge absorbing and the earth element. You might have more. I want to see what you can do."

Hermione smiled," Alright so what do I have to do?" Harry quickly told her what to do and watched as the bowled glow a dark red and silver before writing appeared. The parchment said:

Hermione Jane Granger

Heir to Vinous Granger

Heir to Dark Lord Sozan

Abilities

Necromancer-blocked

Natural Healer-blocked

Seer-inactive

Absorbing-beginner

Earth elemental-beginner

Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Creature inheritance: 1/3 elf, 1/3 unicorn, 1/3 Kitsune Demon

Kitsune Demon blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Hermione stared at the parchment in shock, before a look of pure fury flashed on her face and she asked," Any way to get rid of all the blocks?"

Griphook nodded and once, again began to chant, once again, Hermione began to glow dark red and she fell to the ground in a dead faint when the light died down. Harry quickly knelt down and made sure she would be alright and asked Griphook," Can you keep a copy of Hermione's and my test so that we can use against Dumbledore if we need to?"

The goblin nodded and Hermione woke up and said," Ouch, that hurt but I really think we should head to the shops now." Harry chuckled and handed her a silver bottomless money bag, and helped her up.

"Well we will once we get your vault inventory and then we can go." Harry said calmly as Griphook handed the parchment to Mr. Granger, who noticed it was blank. Griphook explained that only Hermione could read it as they left. The two Academy students placing glamors up so that they could look at their new looks later.

"I think we should get our wands first in case it takes a while to make them. I know a place that makes custom wands without the ministry trackers. Follow me please." Harry said as he lead them past Ollivander's and to a shop called," Mystic Custom Wands"

"Hey Mystic, me and my friend, Hermione need some wands for the BlackMoon Academy." Harry called out as they entered. A woman with black hair and blue eyes came in from the back.

"Well Harry and Hermione follow me. My ingredients are in the back." Mystic said as they all headed to the back. "Well then, Hermione goes first. Just pick anything that comes to you."

Nodding Hermione went to the cores, and chose a silver liquid, a few hairs, and placed some of her blood into a vial. Next she headed to the horns and picked out a pure white/silver piece and a piece of green wood. Next she went to the gems and chose a diamond, with a liquid moving around inside.

"This will be a very strong wand. The wand itself is made of a unicorn horn, the cores are unicorn blood, Kitsune Demon hair, you blood. It also is made of an elvish wood that is now gone. The gem is a diamond with elvish and Kitsune blood inside. I have put elvish and Japanese runes on it for protection and so its unbreakable. The length is 12 inches. Alright, Harry your turn."

Harry pulled out a fang, a black and a white wood, the cores he chose were venom, two liquids, his blood in a vial, his gem was a dark amethyst with a silver liquid. He felt like he was missing something so he said," I think my magic wants add something when its finished."

Mystic nodded and said," Your wand is made up of holy, willow, and a Light Dragon fang. Your cores is made up of basilisk venom, phoenix tears, the blood of a 5 tailed demon fox, your blood. The gem is a Soul Amethyst with the tears of a Snow Phoenix. The runes are the same as your friends but you have Demon and Dragon runes instead of elvish runes. The length is 13 inches. Come back at one and I'll have them finished."

They nodded and Hermione said," We should get the uniform next. Then the potion and runes sets." So they headed to the shop, 'Robes for All Purposes'. When they got inside a woman asked," What can we do for you?"

Harry glanced up at them saying,"Our school wants us to have the school symbol on 3 sets of robes. Otherwise we'll just pick out what we want. Thank you." He handed the school symbol over to the woman and began to pick out some clothes along with the robes.

He picked out black, dark red, and silver for the school robes. He also picked out 3 silverish blue, 3 dark green, and 2 black shirts for martial arts. He picked out a blue and silver winter cloak and a pair of dragon skin gloves for winter in blue. The school symbol was a Moon with a black dragon in the center.

Hermione picked out silver, dark blue, and amethyst for the school robes. She chose 3 green, 2 blue and 1 brown shirts for martial arts, and a dark red winter cloak and matching dragon skin gloves. Paying for them Harry shrunk them before saying," We should get some trunks to put our things in."

Although he already had trunks they were full of books and he wanted to make his own. So they quickly headed to the trunk shop. Harry made a trunk of dark red cherry-wood, with a silver dragon and a red kitsune on the lid. He made it with a huge 2 floor library, a living room with a never ending supply of food in the kitchen. It would only allow him or Hermione to enter.

Hermione had made hers the same but with a silver unicorn on the lid. As they paid for them Harry placed their robes in a bottomless compartment for school supplies.

They were in the apothecary buying their potions ingredients when the saw two red head boys, twins from what they could see. Going up to them Harry asked," Can you two help us, we're buying our potion supplies, for the Academy."

The two grinned and pointed out the different ingredients that they would need.

"My name is Fred and this is my twin George."

"Hey you're George!! I'm Fred!!" the other twin said jokingly. Harry watched as they continued to bicker back and forth. Starting to get confused, he said," Why don't you guys name yourselves Gred and Forge, it would confuse people even more."

The two stopped and gave him a look of surprise and together they said," Well somebody who understands us, we're ½ vampires, we were 'adopted' by the Weasleys. We're in our third year at the Academy."

So the twins pointed out all the potion ingredients and the runes set, while telling the two first years that they would see them at the Academy. So they paid for them before heading to the 'Blackstone Magical Animals', Harry grinned and said," Hermione this looks like it'll be fun. We can have fun finding our familiars."

Harry looked at the owls and felt a pull towards a snow owl, with amber eyes. Picking her up and he continued looking around. He felt a pull towards a Shadow Kitsune and an Ice Phoenix egg. The owner told him that the egg was to be frozen so it could hatch. Nodding Harry quickly placed the Freezing Charm on the egg as he paid for them.

Hermione chose a baby Unicorn, a Ice Tiger, and a Fire Kitsune. The owner handed them the supplies for the animals as they paid. Together they headed to the wand shop. Picking them up and a wand holster they finished their shopping, as the books, they already had. "The wands don't have the ministry tracker spell so try not to get caught with using magic."

With that they headed home were the two fell asleep with the glamor still on, so seeing their new appearance would have to wait until tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter Seven: BlackMoon Academy and Encounters

Eleven year old Harry Potter woke up to the September sun shining brightly and the chirping of birds as they flew by the window. After having Salazar, his half basilisk snake scare his relatives, he was now free of their hatred.

Looking at the calendar, Harry jumped up and got dressed. Putting on a pair of emerald green pants and a tight long sleeve shirt, Harry could only think,_'Yes it's time for school!!'_

By now most of you would think this was strange or more likely weird: A kid actually wanting to go to school. But Harry was different, at age nine he found out that he was a wizard and defeater of the dark lord, Voldemort. He also found out he was Half Youki and Half Shadow Faery.

Remembering the glamour he and his friend, Hermione had placed on themselves, he took it off. Looking in a mirror, he saw that his hair had gotten longer, into the middle of his shoulder blades. Surprisingly it had gotten much more tamer as well. It also now had streaks of red and icy blue. His normal emerald green eyes had darkened to an almost pine green color and were now luminous. On his left forearm was the kanji for protector surrounded by a Ice Phoenix.

Deciding to check in on it later, Harry began to pack. He had four hours before the portkey took him to BlackMoon Academy. Grabbing his mother's trunk he went inside his multi-compartment trunk. Landing in the two floor library, he began to place the books on the shelves based on subjects. So far there was Ancient Runes, Elemental Control, Potions, Magical Creatures, Elven Cultures, and Mind Arts.

Coming out, Harry nearly jumped two feet in the air when he saw Hermione sitting on his bed, her fire kitsune laying in her lap sleeping. She now had long brown hair with gold and silver streaks. Her light brown eyes were were luminous and had become a dark chocolate almost black color.

Grinning Hermione said teasingly,"Harry the way you jumped like that, someone might just think you are up to something like causing trouble."

"Hey you surprised me that's all!!" Harry said, turning slightly red as he picked up his shadow kitsune, Raizan. He grabbed some ink, a quill and a piece of parchment as he began to write a letter to the headmaster of Hogwarts. As he wrote Hermione set her trunk beside his as she began to play with their kitsunes. Her unicorn, Rosa, nibbled at her hair as the two laughed.

Finishing his letter, Harry tied it carefully to his snowy owl, Hedwig, before whispering softly," To the headmaster of Hogwarts, girl." Watching as she flew off Harry sat down beside Hermione. Salazar, curled around his neck loosely. Holding his phoenix egg he noticed that it would begin to hatch in a few days.

"Hey Hermione I've decided something." Harry said as he stared into the icy blue shell of the ice phoenix.

Glancing sideways at Harry, Hermione saw a new found determination in his eyes. "What's that Harry?' Hermione asked, curiously.

Looking up Harry said determinedly," I'm the only one who can defeat Lord Voldemort right? Well I've decided to do it on my own strength. Something that will take me a long time to master and use that's not already there like my elemental ability. Something like charms or Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Hermione smiled and said,'It's not like you can encase Voldemort in a block of ice and he's gone for good."

Nodding in agreement Harry grabbed his letter and changed debate to art saying," I liked art as a kid and I want to keep working at it." he explained.

Two Hours later

The two friends had finished packing, putting their familiars in their cages, just as their letters began to glow. Grabbing hold of them quickly, the two friends disappeared in a flash of colors. As they landed Harry said," Hermione, remind me NEVER to use a portkey for traveling again."

Laughing Hermione said," It's not THAT bad Harry." She began the trek up the path. Deciding he didn't want to get lost Harry quickly grabbed his cages, shrunk his trunk and followed her. As the castle came into view the two friends stared at in awe.

The castle was huge and magnificent. It was between old and new architecture. Seeing the Weasley twins, the two headed toward them. Spotting the two first years the twins grinned. "Hello Hermione, Harry. Glad you guys made it."

Coming up behind them a girl said," Hello, are you two first years too?" Turning the two friends saw a girl with long black hair and luminous silver eyes. On her forearm was a phoenix and dragon symbol.

The two nodded as they said,"We are Harry and Hermione. What's your name?"

The girl grinned saying,"My name is Maya Redmoon. The castle was built and used by the Redmoon family for centuries. I'll show where the best dorm rooms are. Follow me."

With that, the two followed Maya through the castle grounds, to a large tower. As they went inside, they saw couches and chairs colored silver and red. There was a fire in the fireplace, letting off an eerie sense of home.

Maya grinned saying,"This is the Redthorn dorms. Mostly used to house Youki and Draconis. You guys can find your dorm rooms you wish to have and decorate it to fit your needs. There will be a brochure in your rooms once you've chosen."

Nodding Harry and Hermione went off and searched for rooms. As they climbed the stairs to the third floor, Harry went off to a room in the back. Standing inside it, he decided to make it his. So setting his cages down, he took out his dragon, willow, and holly wand and began to transfigure his room.

As Harry decorated, Hermione chose a room beside Harry's. After setting down her cages, she took out her unicorn horn wand. Looking up a spell to transfigure her walls she said,"Finite Incantium." Changing her blue walls to a hazel brown and the floor to a creamy brown. Next she transfigured her bookcase to a work area with several cabinets. Changing her cot into a four poster bed with black and amethyst sheets with a silver unicorn on the bedspread, Hermione let her unicorn, kitsune, and tiger out and said,"I wonder how Harry is doing."

~Harry's New Room~

Harry had changed his room so that it was now colored ice blue and dark blue. He like Hermione had changed his bookcase into a work area with drawers and cabinets to store things. The cot that was placed was changed to a twin bed with ice blue and black sheets. On the bedspread was a Ice phoenix in silver and ice blue. Hearing footsteps he saw a boy with dark brown hair enter the room.

"Hello my name's Neville Longbottom." the boy whispered shyly as he looked around the room

"Wow you finished pretty quickly. Can you help me with my room?" Neville asked.

Grinning Harry said," My name's Harry Potter. Sure but let me finish putting things away. Can you unlock my familiars' cages, while I put my trunk up?"

Nodding Neville knelt down beside Raizan's cage and began to unlock it when Harry picked up his trunk, and took out his phoenix egg. Neville's eyes widened,"You have a phoenix as a familiar?"

Nodding Harry said," It's an Ice phoenix and I'm an Ice Elemental. So it's not that surprising. Well let's head to your room."

Just as they reached the door Harry noticed the brochure laying on his bed. Picking it up he put it in his pocket and the two headed to Neville's room, stopping by Hermione's to bring her along. Harry looked at Neville's room and asked," What do you want it to look like Neville?"

"I want to have a work area and a place to set my plants." Neville replied,"I can do the rest Harry."

Nodding Harry turned the bookcase into a work area similar to his and the and the bedside table into a large table for the plants while saying," Anybody look at their brochure yet?"

Shaking their heads Hermione and Neville pulled out theirs and said,"Maybe we should right now."

Reading his he saw a map of the school and his schedule. It also gave him a few much needed information and some things he always wondered about. Two of the rules he found out were that all students were allowed to eat in the hallways between classes so long as it was healthy for them and that homework was due two days after it was assigned unless a teacher said otherwise. It also explained because of the all year schooling they were given mentors and that by the school board were their guardians until they graduated. Also that because of the creature inheritance they only need 5 to 7 hours of sleep to get the same results as a human sleeping 8 hours.

Looking at his schedule, Harry noticed that it showed the class, the time, and the teachers. His schedule was like this for everyday but weekends.

Harry James Potter's Schedule Mentor: Asha Redmoon

Breakfast; 5:00 to 6:00

Potions:6:00 to 7:00 with Severus Snape(explained at the end of chapter)

Runes:7:05 to 9:00 with Asha Redmoon

Transfiguration:9:05 to 10:05 with Melisa Mason

Martial Arts:10:10 to 12:00 with Ravan-sensei

Lunch:12:05 to 12:45

Charms: 12:50 to 1:50 with Floura Shar

Chemistry: 1:55 to 3:00 with Xavier Redmoon

History of Magic:3:05 to 5:00 with Hina Ashwood

Elemental Control:5:05 to 6:10 with Ravan-sensei

Dinner:6:15 to 7:00

Creature Customs:7:05 to 7:45 with Asha Redmoon

Art:7:50 to 8:20 with Asha Redmoon

Curview:10:00

Harry stared at it and sighed glancing at the clock which read 9:00 and said," I'm going to my room and heading to bed night you guys."

Hermione and Neville nodded as they all went to their rooms and fell asleep. Tossing and turning Harry dreamt of a stone and a cold voice whispering," Give it to me, young faery, give the stone to me!"

~At Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office~

Sitting in his desk the Headmaster glanced out the window to see a snowy owl heading toward his window. Opening the window the owl landed on his desk and held out its leg. Attached was a letter. Untying it he opened it, which it read:

Dear Headmaster of Hogwarts,

I've written this letter so that you may know that I shall not be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. I shall be attending BlackMoon Academy for Magical Creatures.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter

* * *

*Severus Snape never went to Hogwarts and was never a death eater. So he treats Harry like any other student because he never met the Maraudars. Know Harry from Lily

Poll:What Should Luna and Draco's creature be?

Draconis

Vampire

Veela

Werewolve

Fairy

Please vote! and review:)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter eight: the first day of classes pt.1

Harry got up as his alarm clock rang the dream of the luminous red stone and the dark voice seemed to haunt him as he glanced out the window. Seeing that the sun was just beginning to rise he estimated that it was around four in the morning.

Jumping out of bed he pulled on his dark red school uniform with a black moon and emerald green feathered wings and a large artic fox surrounding the moon. Searching for his wand he felt a voice whisper," So you are the next ice elemental."

Harry looked around but couldn't see anyone until the same voice whispered," I'm apart of you. You shall have to earn my respect and trust little Faery, before you can use my powers."

Harry put this away into the file of his mind, the odd things that have happened to me, and continued to get ready for the first day at Blackmon Academy. Searching for his books he found his wand. Grabbing it he shrunk his books and turned as a knock was heard on his door.

Hermione came in with her brown school robes with an artic fox and a unicorn saying,' I'm the only girl up so I decided to come here. So what do you have first?"

Harry grinned," I got Potions first? And you?"

"I have Sword training first. I'm off to breakfast, coming?" Hermione asked as she glanced around his room.

Nodding Harry touched the wall of the school feeling its magic working along the room, changing it to fit his inner personality. Closing his eyes he pushed the image of the red stone from his mind and tagged Hermione's shoulder shouting," YOU'RE IT!"

Hermione smirked chasing after Harry and tagged him as he skidded into a stop. Hermione looked around Harry to see a boy with blond hair and luminous silver eyes staring deep into Harry's.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter nine: First day of class pt 2

Harry looked at the other boy rather intently before saying," Good morning. My name is Harry."

The boy in turn smiled slightly saying," Hello Harry. Good morning to you as well. My name is Draco. Are you off to breakfast as well?"

Harry nodded and Hermione introduced herself as well before Draco told them to follow him. He lead them down the Draconis towers and out into the cold morning air. As they walked Harry felt a warm pulse of power humming through the air.

Recognizing it as the castle he let his magic out and felt as surge of happiness before somebody bumped into him saying,' You guys should have woken us up!!!!"

The three turned to see an out of breath Neville and Maya. Maya was giving Harry a death glare as Neville simply gave them a angry look. Harry paled at Maya's glare and mumbled," Sorry guys. We thought you were asleep so we decided to go on ahead."

Maya stopped glaring saying softly," Harry mom wants to meet you later. She likes to get to know her new wards when they arrive. Hermione and Draco you should meet yours as well."

Draco sighed softly," I don't remember mine. Why do I have to have a mentor when I have my godfather here?"

Maya turned her glare on him snapping," That's the way my ancestors made this school like. No one is going to break that tradition especially you Draco."

Draco winced as he nodded silently as they headed on, reaching the dining hall just as the sun began to warm up the air.

The dining hall was designed like a café, with hundreds of round tables spaced around the large dark blue room, with a long table where Draco said the teachers sat when it was time for meals. There were a few already sitting at the table, seemingly in a conversation. Grabbing their breakfast which the day's was French toast and eggs, they sat down.

Sorry I'm making so many short chapters but I had surgery over a week ago and cant seem to write the long chapters. So from now on till I'm done recovering the chapters will be short and cliffhangers; Rise of the Fallen


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: first day of class pt.3

While Harry and his new friends were eating, they were completely unaware that their absences had caused a whirlwind of stress to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding.

Albus leaned against the desk staring at the letter in his hands. His blue eyes were cold with rage as he read it over once again. Scowling he tossed it in the fire as Fawkes watched, his dark eyes full of amusement as Madam Pomfrey come forward questioningly.

"What's wrong Albus?" She asked as she glanced warily at the headmaster, her eyes flickered softly in concern.

"It seems Mr. Potter has decided to go to Blackmoon Academy, and his hanyou heritage has awakened." Albus growled angrily as his plans went up in smoke.

Smirking inwardly in triumph, Minerva said," So Severus was right after all. Young Harry will never agree to your plans for him Albus. It seems that you should have just let things be, or things will come out different. He will change the Wizardry World."

Albus turned to Professor McGonagall, angrily shouting," Do not speak of that traitor ever again, in my presence Minerva!"

Minerva's eyes flashed angrily as she shouted back," You may be the Headmaster Albus, but I'm the Harry's Godmother and I will not let you harm my godson anymore, if you insist on continuing this plan of yours I shall leave and take the position of Transfiguration in Blackmoon Academy."

Albus narrowed his eyes as he watched Minerva," He will become the Chosen One."

Minerva turned saying sharply," Then I shall be gone from this school by nightfall."

Minerva walked down to her rooms, packing her things before contemplating," I should have listened to you Severus when you said that the Headmaster was only in this for glory. "

Sitting down she began to write a letter to Severus, handing it to the snowy owl as she left Hogwarts, determined to make up for the mistakes she had done to her friend and her godson.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 6 pt 4

Finishing his breakfast first Harry asked," What do you guys have first?"

Draco looked up from his book, The Rise and Fall of Salazar Slytherin, saying," I have Runes, then Potions."

Hermione glanced over at Draco saying," So whose your godfather Draco? To answer your question Harry I have Potions first, then Weapons."

Draco paused," I haven't told you? He's the Potions Professor. He's the only reason my father isn't able to touch me, since I defied his orders to find you, Harry, and I left."

Harry stared at Draco, before Neville spoke up, "I have Herbology first, and then I have Charms."

Maya stood up saying," I believe we should all meet with our mentors, since we need to get to know them."

Harry glanced at his schedule, remembering that his mentor was Maya's mother, and asked," Maya where can I find your mom?"

Maya's silver eyes sparkled with laughter as she said," Mom's probably in the Art Room, on the Third floor, second door on the left. She loves art even though not many wizards seem to enjoy it."

Harry sighed," Well she at least will have me then", before picking up his bag and walking up the steps as the others headed off as well.

Knocking softly on the door, Harry waited as a soft feminine voice answered," Come in Harry."

Gulping, now suddenly nervous, Harry walked in seeing a young woman with Maya's hair and body structure standing in the middle of the room, covered in paint. Her deep amethyst eyes were somewhat distant as she asked," Do you think this painting looks good here, or would it be better over by the supplies?"

Harry turned, looking at the painting, and stared at it in shock. It was a picture of a large winged being. Its wings were a deep crimson, matching its eyes, and with silver tips on each of the feathered tips. The man was standing protectively in front of a giant sword, with the name, Darksilver Angemon on the front. On the hilt was a seemingly glowing silver and red stone, looking even in the painting very alive.

"I think it looks good there." Harry managed to say as he looked at the painting, feeling a sudden rush of belonging as he turned as Asha moved closer.

Smiling warmly at the young student Asha said," That sword is your birthright Harry. So is the wings that have been passed down from generation to generation of the Evan's wizards. I will tell you more when the time comes."

Harry stared at it in awe before whispering," My mother's line? But wasn't she Muggleborn?"

Asha's eyes turned cold as ice as she said softly," No Harry she was the heir of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Your godmother, Minerva can explain it more; she's on her way here from Hogwarts. It seems the Headmaster has pushed her too far on the topic of your safety."

Harry blinked away tears before asking," What's it like here?"

Asha's eyes warmed as she laughed, sounding like wind chimes, as she said mischievously," Well you'll do great so long as you work hard and don't do anything to get yourself in trouble with your mentors."

Harry couldn't help but grin," Well that might be somewhat easy/"

Asha laughed," Not for you, little Kitsune, all you will do is get into trouble. All Kitsune are the same in the regard that they enjoy causing mayhem "

Harry smiled," I promise that I won't get into trouble."

Asha shook her head, ruffling Harry's somewhat messed up hair saying softly," Don't make promises you can't keep, my young Faery."

Smiling, Harry knew that he would get along great with his mentor.

With Hermione

Glancing down at her schedule she noticed that her mentor was Ravan-sensei. Confused, she wondered where the teacher would be when a man with dark blue eyes and blond hair came up behind her asking," Are you Hermione Granger?"

Turning she nodded," Yes sir."

The man smiled," I'm going to like you Ms. Granger, not many people have such manners when they speak to me. I'm your mentor, Ravan-sensei."

Hermione nodded following the man as he showed her the castle," Do you teach any classes besides Martial Arts and Elemental Control, Sensei?"

Ravan nodded saying," I also teach Magical Summoning, a class for Third Years here."

Hermione nodded as she listened as Ravan continued to tell her the different shortcuts to classes and about the school, how it started out as the Redmoon families main home.

Neville

Neville leaned against the dungeon entrance waiting patiently for Professor Snape to notice him. His brown eyes were filled with worry as he remembered the _Headmaster's cold voice saying," I can't allow you to become friends with Harry, especially with your abilities."_

Shivering Neville almost jumped ten feet in the air as Professor Snape said softly," Come on in Mr. Longbottom."

Entering, Neville pushed the memory away as Severus asked," Are you alright?"

Neville nodded saying," Yes sir, it was just a memory. He can't get me here can he?"

Severus black eyes showed a brief look of confusion before saying," You are speaking of Albus Dumbledore, yes?"

Nodding Neville said," Yes sir, he does not like Harry, Hermione, and me being free of his puppetry."

Severus nodded saying," If you three don't want him here at all, your mentors will not allow him near you or any sort of contact with you. It's our job to protect our students."

Neville smiled relieved as Severus asked," You have trouble with Potions but are a genius with Herbology. So why don't we figure a way to help you with the properties of Potions ingredients?"

Neville grinned, glad that there was someone who understood his problem with potions, instead of thinking he was just dumb.

Severus looked up at the sky thinking,'_ You will be proud of these children, Master Angemon. They will come far in their quests.'_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 6 pt 5: First Half of Classes…

Harry sat in the potions classroom with Hermione, his pine green eyes taking in the room. All along the walls were shelves, some full of jars and flasks, others holding books and cauldrons. The teacher was standing at the desk, giving off a rather amusing intimidating look.

Harry pulled out his book, and began to read where he left off, around chapter 7. In his notebook, he had not gotten used to parchment and quills; he began to take detailed notes.

Hermione watched Harry for a few minutes before reading her book on different weapons. She seemed rather amused as well by the Potions Master's intimidating act. Her brown eyes flickered towards the door, as Harry turned as a woman walked in; her gaze was fixed in a stern mask as she strode up the professor.

Professor Snape looked up to see Minerva walking up, her eyes hard with cold anger. Keeping his confusion masked he asked," Is there something wrong, Minerva?"

She sighed with frustration," I should have known Albus wanted to use my godson for the Light's weapon."

Severus frowned wondering what the Hogwarts Headmaster had done to make his old teacher leave and come here of all places. Looking around he watched the students file in, as the two up front put their books down and sat at attention.

Minerva watched the students file in and said softly so only Severus could hear," I'll go now. Send a house elf to find me when you're free so that we may talk."

With that she walked out, as the class began. Severus contemplated silently as he said," We shall start this out slowly. For most of you have been raised in the non-magical world and have no experience dealing with potions. The next few weeks you shall learn how to properly cut and add ingredients to potions."

Harry sighed with relief as did Hermione, for neither of them knew how to correctly prepare ingredients.

Severus walked among the children, correcting them and encouraging them how to keep going while putting on a mask that said,' Do as I say or else.'

The children began to pick up their confidence as the bell rang, as Severus called out to them as they put their ingredients and knifes away," By the end of the week I want a roll of parchment on the basics of preparing ingredients and the harm they can cause a potion if not prepared correctly."

Harry said goodbye to Hermione as he headed to Runes, wondering how much homework they would have by the end of the day. He knew since they were learning more then other schools did in two years they would have a lot.

Sitting down he looked at his mentor, who was humming softly, letting off an air of calm and peace but also a very stern aura. Her eyes watching the small class file in, as she said," As you know we learn more then one year at this school and so students have trouble keeping up if they are in large classes. So all my classes are small consisting of several classes of 8 or 9 students, the first thing we shall learn today is how to make a simple rune for healing. Your homework is to sketch this Rune until you have made it perfect. You will have all week to work on it."

Harry blinked as he glanced at the Rune on the page; it looked simple but was anything but. As he worked he contemplated as to why he couldn't seem to get the sketch to bend as it did in the picture. He closed his eyes thinking of healing, how it worked, just as he was getting the idea in his head the bell rang, signaling it was time for Transfiguration.

By lunch he almost fell over exhausted, in his bag was a large pile of homework. Hermione, Neville, and Maya came in together, their bags almost as full as his. They sat down, eating as Draco stormed in, looking frustrated as ever. His liquid mercury eyes burning with frustration.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Harry asked curiously at the blond. His pine green eyes flickered in amusement as Draco gave him a glare.

"Why do we have to have so much homework? We'll never be able to get this all done in a week!" Draco shouted in frustration as Maya glanced at him.

"Of course we will, if we do our best and we use the time we have outside of class we can have it done by the weekend and able to enjoy our two days outside."

Harry sighed as the day began to pass, he listened carefully to the Charms teacher, determined to figure out the Levitating Charm as they went on to a low level jinx. He frowned as he paused hearing the castle speak softly,_" Listen my young heir, picture the object floating, and concentrate. This way is much easier for my descendants then for the other children. In time you shall be able to master it without difficulty. Now you must hurry on to your next class."_

Confused Harry rushed off to his next class, wondering who that voice belonged to. In chemistry he managed to learn part of the Periodic Table before the class ended. History passed fast, as they studied the fall of Light and Dark Lords.

As Harry entered the dojo for his elemental control he felt the same presence as that morning, the icy chill went up his spine as the teacher entered, his eyes full of determination.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 6 pt 6: Respect of the Ice Guardian

Ravan looked at his class, seeing most of them looking nervous or confused. Calculating he noticed that there were only 5 students in this class.

"First thing we must learn which elements you all possess." Ravan said, pulling out a magical paper, handing them out to the children, instructing them to place a drop of blood on the paper.

Harry did so, seeing it turn to ice but one part turned a silvery light and a dark blue. Confused he watched Ravan who told each child what element he or she had.

Ravan looked down at Harry's, shock appeared on his face as he said," You, young Harry, have three elements, two which have not been in existence since the ancestor of your Race of Shadow Faery. You have the affinity for Ice, Light and Dark Elements."

Harry nodded as the voice of the castle rang in his ears,_' I shall teach you everything I know my young heir.'_

Ravan smiled softly, this was the most talented bunch of first years besides last years to have so many elements. Two fire, one ice, and 3 water.

"The first thing you must do is to earn your element's respect through meditation. Think of something to do with your element and only that element."

Harry closed his eyes, concentrating on ice, ice falling during winter. How cold and destructive it was. But he also thought of how beautiful it was, and how it could do most deadly but also the most beautiful things.

Shivering, Harry felt an icy chill race up his spine as the Ice spoke, its voice full of surprise," _Well done young child. Most only think of how destructive my element is, not many remember the beauty it holds. My gift to you is this. Use the element wisely, young Faery, for beings are awakening as your mighty heritage becomes unlocked_."

Harry opened his eyes, seeing in front of him was a beautiful carved ice crystal, showing his parents, his eyes filled with tears, forever grateful for the Ice Guardian and his element.

Suddenly pain shadowed his mind as he fell into a memory.

_ A world burning under the might of two foes, light and dark, the only one able to stop the destruction of the world shall choose between dark and light, forever following the path in between, the line of gray in order to bring peace to the world ravaged by the dark and light. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 6 pt 7: Unleashing the Power of Light and Dark

Harry glanced around him, seeing only a crystal like object floating in front of him. It looked like a battle, one side white, and one side black. Each fighting for dominance, around it was several chains, as he touched it he found himself staring into blue eyes and the thrill of a phoenix. Pulling his hand away he knew that those eyes were Dumbledore's and that he had locked this power so far away that it didn't show up on the test.

Carefully he touched the crystal and was overcome with voices telling him the promises of the world, of power. He knew now that if he were to unlock it he would have to take control of the power, to keep it from overwhelming him and unleashing the darkness on the world. If he was to change the world as the Heir of Angemon he would have to stay on the path of gray, neither light nor dark, but both.

Carefully he touched the chains and snapped it, feeling a sudden rush of joy sear through him before he broke the second chain, and felt the burning of unspeakable darkness swirl inside him. Dimly he heard a voice speak," I shall stop the battle long enough for you to learn to control it, my young child, and my heir."

Confused he opened his eyes seeing his mentor, Asha, kneeling beside him, saying, "You have awakened you destiny, young Harry. The sword of Angemon has chosen you. Things shall begin to change. Creatures long since turned to stone shall become alive. They shall align with you against the Dark and Light Lords. "

Harry sighed as he felt the gentle presence on the edge of his mind as he asked, "Why does it have to be me?"

Draco was kneeling beside him as he chuckled saying, "It's you because fate chose you, and now that you've awakened you destiny you can't change it."

Harry smiled at Draco sending him a playful glare muttering," What do we have now anyways?"

Asha chuckled as she helped him to his feet saying, "Well one thing, you are going to need new clothes. The magic you unleashed ripped them to shreds. You can borrow some of Draco's for now. You have dinner next then Creature Customs and Art."

Grinning Harry said," Yes I'm hungry. See you in class, Mrs. Redmoon."

Asha shook her head at him saying," When we aren't in my classroom Harry, call me Asha."

Harry scowled softly at that saying childishly," That doesn't sound right."

Asha ruffled his hair as the two boys went off chatting with each other on their classes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 6 pt 8: Art

Harry stood in front of the classroom as he waited for art to begin, staring at the painting of the Angemon, curiously trying to memorize the details somehow the whispering of the power inside him told him it was important. Deep, deep inside him an instinct told him to do it, to follow those voices for guidance.

He watched as his mentor went among the tables, fixing them and placing art supplies away, tentatively he asked, "Mrs. Redmoon do you know why the Headmaster is so stubborn on keeping me for himself?"

She glanced at him and spoke softly, "I do know why young one but now is not the time for you to know the whole thing. Just be glad to know that he is power hungry at the moment and that in time you shall know when the time is right."

He looked at her, searching her amethyst eyes he could see nothing but concern and worry in her eyes as the room began to fill up with students. He glanced and saw a young girl with blond hair and somewhat far seeing blue eyes looking at him. On her back were soft blue and silver wings like that of a butterfly's.

She smiled softly at him as she sat down beside him saying, "You are in my Custom's class."

He smiled as he remembered her, Luna Lovegood, and said, "Yes and how are you? We didn't have much time to talk last hour."

She smiled saying, "I'm doing well and how about yourself?"

He smiled and they both became attentive as Mrs. Redmoon began to talk, explaining the different types of drawing as she passed out sketchbooks spelled to be secret only to the owner and the teacher as well as indestructible. She continued on and showed how to shade different styles as she did Harry absently dazed off tracing his steps back into his mind and core and began to move things around.

He watched as several memories and different types seemed to be placed in different things and began to wonder about them as Mrs. Redmoon told them to have a sketch done by the end of next week and handed them their own supplies telling them not to lose them as they would not be given a new set.

Quietly Harry spelled his to only be used by himself or Hermione and Neville. He began to think of something to draw letting this mind wander through different ideas just as the bell began to ring and signaled that it was only a few hours till curfew.

Author's Note:This chapter is in memory of Mikyla Ehret, the senior at my school who passed away on October 20th, 2008. May you rest in peace and that Tri County shall never forget you! For being an awesome student and beloved friend and family.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 7

Harry and the others were gathered in their dorms, working on the homework. Harry, however, was lost in thought, unable to concentrate on the runes as the mysterious voice spoke softly, "When you have time young one, come to the library, there you shall find my book of Necromancy."

Startled Harry dropped the textbook and quickly picked it up again, glancing at the runes with a sigh. His eyes flashed slightly as he traced the runes with his hand, trying to remember the pattern. He carefully pulled out his parchment and quill and tried once again, to make the runes, he closed his eyes for a second, picturing them in his mind, and he began to work, concentrating hard on making it work, knowing that trying to force something to work, just wasn't going to work. Slowly he allowed his instincts to take over as his hand began to draw the runes.

When he finished, he opened his eyes, and just stared. They had come out almost exactly the same, only for some reason, there were slight differences, that deep in his mind he knew wouldn't change what the runes would do, that they just would help if he had to truly use them. They were the runes for protection, the first set of runes to be used in Blood Magic, that was taken as a Third Year. With a soft sigh, he set the homework in his bag, turning to Hermione, saying, "I'm going to the Library I'll be right back."

Hermione glanced up, her brown eyes worried, "Be back before curfew please Harry? I don't want you to get into trouble so soon."

Harry grinned, his emerald eyes dancing with mischief as he headed out, promising to be back by then. He walked up the stairs to the Library, hoping he could find whatever the voice had said. As he entered, he shivered, feeling cold to the bone, just as he had when he had practiced with his ice elemental. Shaking, he found himself being pulled to the center of the room, where a black and silver book hovered, glowing brighter as he grew closer. With a soft murmur of wonder, he touched it, suddenly overwhelmed as word after word of an ancient language filled his head. Shaking he watched the runes on the book change into words in front of his eyes, although they didn't turn to English letters, they said, "The Complete Book of Necromancy By Darksilver Angemon."

His eyes widen, he quickly shrank the book, and ran back to his dorms, his mind reeling with the fact this book had been written by his ancestor. As he entered, he quickly went upstairs to his bed, and pulled the book out. He opened it and turned to the first chapter, which gave an introduction on Necromancy.

**Dear Reader,**

**If you are reading this than you are my descendant but that also means that the time of peace I have created has been broken. It is your duty as a Necromancer to bring order once again, trust your friend and keep them close my young heir, for they shall protect and follow you on the dark road that leads ahead. I believe I should explain what Necromancer's are in the first place.**

**Necromancers are wizards with the ability to heal the living, summon the deceased, and bring new life into the world. Your job as a Necromancer is to heal and protect before anything else. You must heal the living to protect the future, you must comfort the lost souls to the afterlife, to protect the past. You must watch over the new life to protect the present. You will be very powerful in healing but there will be the desire to heal all those that are injured around you, trying to block this compulsion will turn against you and weaken your powers. **

**Necromancers have never been dark, no matter what people of your time say. The tales of Necromancy have been forgotten and now only fear remains out of the once respected and sought after power. You will live a long time my heir, as is a custom of the power you posses. The young you are to unlock your powers, the longer and stronger you shall be. At the end of this page, place a drop of blood so you may see how powerful you shall become.**

**But first, all Necromancers, once they turn 17 shall find their soul mate, which will keep their visions and compulsions from taking over. This is to protect yo9u from going insane with the power or turning dark. You shall know your soul mate the minute you are 17 and should tell that person what they are the minute it is safe to do so. I wish you luck my heir as you unlock and follow your path.**

**Sincerely, **

**Darksilver Angemon**

Harry stared at the book in total shock, remembering about the blood, he carefully pricked his finger and let it hit the bottom of the page, and watched as red runes of Necromancy appeared on the page. Reading them he passed out, unable to believe the lie that had been so successfully hidden from both him and the other.

**Harry James Potter-Snape**

**Mother: Lily Evans-Potter**

**Biological Father- Severus Snape**

**Adopted Father-James Potter**

**Necromancy Power- 100/100- Shall be the strongest Necromancer in time. **

Darksilver glanced down at his young heir, a frown on his face, as he glanced at the true father...suddenly the vision became clear. The vision of a young man being taken away from the one person he loved and being forced to watch her be forced to love someone she did not suddenly made sense. With a growl of rage he whispered, "I am tired of your destroying families ALBUS!"

Darksilver gently whispered to the young heir, who had begun to awaken, "Harry do you know what he did?"

Harry glanced at the spirit of his ancestor, his normal joyful emerald eyes were now pure black, glowing with the power of Necromancy as he hissed, "He took my father! He made her suffer!"

His rage swelled almost breaking his control as sever things in the room began to float and spin around the room in his fury. Hissing softly into the air he roared, "I will have my vengeance ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!"

Back at Hogwarts Albus shuddered, as a sudden feeling of dread went up his spine as he whispered, "I do hope they didn't find out Severus is his father, especially not when I have yet to meet him. They will surely hate me then. Alas it was a necessary thing to do, if you had raised him Severus, he would not be able to fulfill his destiny as the Destroyer of Voldemort so I may take control once and for all."

Severus leaned against the entrance of the Academy, his eyes dark with pain as he held onto the picture of a young baby boy, his eyes emerald just like Lily's his wife's. His hair was straight and jet black with streaks of red, his face a healthy paleness to them. He was holding the child, his smiled of joy and pride clearly visible. Tears streaked down his face as he whispered brokenly, "What happened to you, Harry Alexander Snape?"

Minerva placed her hand on his shoulder whispering softly, "We'll find out where Albus took him Severus do not give up hope just yet."

He turned to her, his voice sad and filled with despair, "How Minerva? It's been 10 years since Albus took Lily and my son and forced her to marry Potter! How could I not?"

She sighed softly, looking at her colleague and her old student, seeing the broken father he had become, in the desperate search for his son. Feeling her anger towards Albus burning through her as she repeated, comfortingly, "We'll find him Severus do not worry. He can't keep the boy away from his rightful father forever."


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Readers, Forgive me for my long hiatus from this story I have taken nursing classes and sort of got...caught up in it. Also forgive if any information is different from the beginning for this idea won't leave and I'll be going over and writing profiles of info for this later! With luck I hope you enjoy and Read and Review! Also I don't own Harry Potter, very sadly :D

BlackMoon Academy Chapter 8: Choosing a Path and Searching for What's Lost.

Each carefully drawn line slowly turns into an elegant array of runes as Hermione watches her friend, Harry, closely. His steady hand holds the runic carving knife while etching the runes painstakingly into the oak wood while the Runes class progresses. Finally glancing away she turns back to her own and sighs somewhat worriedly. Taking one glance back at Harry who frowns slightly at her she begins carving her own runes.

Harry turns back to his work as Darksilver murmurs in consideration of his choice, '_Why the Strengthening Rune there and not above the Purifying Rune?' _

'_If I did that it would destroy the purpose of having the Protection Rune therefore it wouldn't work.'_ Harry remarks as he takes another glance upon the rather large wooden dragon he had spent the past two weeks making. Upon each of it's wings were rune arrangements and as the bell rings his hands gently stroke along them and beaming brightly as they begin to glow.

"Alright, students. Have your projects done by tomorrow." The teacher calls out as they begin to file out, some not paying attention to the instructions.

"Ma'am, what do we do if we don't have a class?" Harry questions softly, shouldering his bag with the giant dragon in hand.

"Aah, you may study in the Library or go to your dormitory." The teacher smiles warmly as the young boy nods in understanding and heads out the door just in time to hear an older student's comment.

"If you were taller then maybe you'd be able to reach it!" Harry glowers at the tall teen who holds one of the Runes student's project high out of his reach with a smug smirk as the child forgot about magic and tries to jump high enough to grab it.

Scowling, Harry wills the wooden fox from the older teens grasp, hissing with rage, "How dare you use your height to pick on us younger kids. Just because your older doesn't give you the right to be mean."

The younger boy timidly takes the offered project and clutches it tightly with a whispered thank you. Harry motions for him to move on explaining as the boy tries to protest, "I don't have class this hour. But I'm sure you do now go on." The kind tone causes the younger boy to nod before scurrying off after shouting back as if he had almost forgotten something.

"My name's Redillian Syes. I"ll see you around, Harry."

"Hey, why'd you bother sticking up for him?" The older teen finally growls, his brown eyes piercing Harry's as the youngest simply glares back so fiercely the other steps back in slight fear.

"He was defenseless. Innocent. And you used him because you knew he would be easy to pick on." The angry conclusion slips out from the enraged Harry whose hands clench tightly into fists as the other simply shrugs offhandedly.

"Why should it matter? You weren't the one to be picked on." The snobby retort fuels Harry's resolve.

"It doesn't matter!" Harry flares back fighting the urge to attack. "You shouldn't just stand by when someone's being tormented."

Tossing a scowl at the older boy, Harry storms away in a fury. Still, he knew then he would do anything to protect the innocents. Including finding his father. With a cheerful smile on his face he walks with a slight hop in his steps towards the library, determined to become strong to protect the others.

Meanwhile Minerva glances worriedly at her colleague's empty seat. Pushing her plate aside she leaves the breakfast table in search of the solitary man in the dungeons. The nagging reminder of his grief filled eyes from the night before freezes her thoughts. A soft sigh breaks through the quiet and chilly hallways as she finally knocks loudly on her friend's door.

"Come in, Minerva." The quiet yet brisk tone brings a slight smile to her face while she takes the time to step inside the Potion Master's private quarters.

"Hello, Severus." She greets after crossing the threshold into the back potions lab where she spots the man stirring an unknown potion.

"What brings you here, other than to chat?" The man keeps his back turned and his eyes focused on the potion as Minerva takes a seat next to him, just far enough to respect his space.

"You weren't at breakfast. I presume making..whatever this brew is." She plaintively smiles at the irritation on his face.

"It's a locating potion. It's harder to make due to the fact it needs a parent to track the descendants..one in particular for this one." Severus admits, not phased by the fact he had skipped breakfast for the fourth time this week.

Nodding, she fidgets slightly before asking, "When will it be done?"

"A few minutes." The short reply makes her frown but keeps silent. Content with watching him work she watches the potion turn from a vibrant green to a silver hue just as the timer next to the potion goes off.

Carefully taking the cauldron off the fire Severus pulls from his pocket a piece of parchment and ladles a small amount of potion onto it. Slowly letters form onto the parchment and Severus lets out a small grin of relief as it reads:

**Harry James Potter-Snape**

**Location: BlackMoon Academy**

"Finally, at least he's away from Albus's grip." Minerva comments as her colleague holds onto the parchment tightly, eying the words in fear that they would vanish from the paper.

"Indeed." Came the quiet reply. Now, the search would begin.


End file.
